


Moonsick

by deannalauren95



Series: Because I'm Stardust: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: moonchild, wishing to go home.





	Moonsick

I am homesick for a place I’ve never been, a place I’m not even sure exists. I want to go home, but I don’t know where home is.  Or maybe it’s that I’m homesick for a person, maybe home is not a place at all. A place or a person, I’m not sure it matters. Not if they don’t exist.

 

The Greeks believed that humans were once made with four arms, four legs, and two heads, but only one heart. But Zeus was afraid of them, and so he split humans apart, so they were doomed to search the world looking for the other half of their heart for their entire lives. 

 

I worry I don’t have another half. That my heart will forever be incomplete, broken down the middle. If my soul resides inside my heart, my soul is broken too. It’s no wonder it feels so hopeless. 

 

I am homesick. Person-sick. 

 

Moon-sick. Moon-child. Made to be alone, out among the stars. Half light, half dark. Alone. I want to go home. 


End file.
